


Mind Trick

by emmagrant01



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mission Gone Wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-16
Updated: 2002-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:11:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmagrant01/pseuds/emmagrant01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they get themselves in a compromising position, Siri shows Obi-Wan a new kind of "Jedi mind trick".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind Trick

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first piece of fanfic I ever posted online, and it was posted to an archive that is now long gone. 
> 
> And this may represent some of my very worst writing ever, so be warned. OMG, the adverb abuse! The epithets! This is really only good as a warning to others, seriously. *is embarrassed*

The hangar was empty. He did one more scan to verify that fact before he turned to the others.

"All clear. Ready?"

Siri straightened her loose-fitting coveralls and ran her fingers through her rumpled blonde hair. Her hand settled on the lightsaber clipped to her belt, then tucked it out of view into a pocket.

"Ready." She turned her gaze to their padawans standing nearby. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, Master," replied Ferus.

"Now remember, you are to com us immediately if anyone approaches," Siri reminded, glancing from one young apprentice to the other quickly, checking her comlink's setting as she did so.

"And if anyone comes, do not engage them. Try to stall them, but do not reveal that you are Jedi." Obi-Wan eyed his apprentice carefully as he spoke. "The local security cannot find out that we are here."

Anakin did not roll his eyes, though he wanted to badly. "Yes, Master." He was calm on the outside, but Obi-Wan could feel him seething mildly beneath that docile exterior.

"If anything goes wrong, get back to the ship," Siri continued. "Transmitting any data we can manage to gather is imperative."

"Yes, Master." Ferus gave no indication of impatience, though the instructions had been given several times. Anakin fidgeted, his composure slipping.

Obi-Wan's gaze bore into his apprentice for one second more before he turned to Siri. She nodded briskly. "May the Force be with you," she said softly, nodding to the padawans.

"And with you," they responded simultaneously, before turning on their heels and walking towards the perimeter of the installation.

Obi-Wan and Siri stepped into the vast space, pausing momentarily to locate the surveillance cameras they needed to avoid. They each drew a small instrument from pouches on their belts and began scanning the area.

"We should split up," Obi-Wan whispered, gesturing with his free hand. "I'll take this side, and we'll meet back here in an hour unless we find it."

"Agreed," Siri replied, and disappeared silently behind a row of fighters.

Obi-Wan made his way through row after row of sleek aircraft, scanning each for the chemical trace that would indicate the earlier presence of an illegal narcotic substance on board. The Jedi had been trailing a ring of spice dealers for the last few weeks, and had traced one of the dealers back to a contact in the Royal Randarian Fleet. The suspect was a pilot who had close ties to the Senator from Randar. They also suspected the Senator's involvement in the cartel; if he were truly involved, then the political ramifications were staggering. It was critical that they keep their identity hidden, as the presence of Jedi on the planet would immediately rouse suspicions. The four of them had dressed in typical clothing worn by the mechanics who worked at the installation, their lightsabers hidden from view but still accessible if needed.

Obi-Wan made his way down the third row of fighters, scanning each carefully. Feeling the buzzing vibration of the comlink in his pocket, he pulled it out and pressed a button.

"I've found something," he heard Siri say.

"All right, I'm on my way." He switched the comlink off and reached out with the Force. Siri's signature was clear and he made his way toward her as quickly as he could. She had already taken the requisite samples and sent the data on to the computer on their waiting ship by the time he arrived. He immediately confirmed her finding and transmitted a second sample as well.

They exchanged a smile, both relieved that, so far, the mission had gone without a hitch. All they had to do now...

The comlink buzzed again. Obi-Wan's eyes flew open as he glanced at the display.

"It's Anakin, and he's transmitting the emergency code." It could only mean one thing - someone was coming.

Siri and Obi-Wan scanned their immediate surroundings. There was nowhere to go, since there was only one way into and out of the hangar. There was nowhere to hide, either. The fighters were all locked down, and the long slender landing gear afforded no cover.

Reaching out with the Force, Obi-Wan could sense three beings approaching. He cursed in Huttese quietly, a bad habit he'd picked up from his padawan. "Did we trip off the cameras?"

Siri concentrated for a moment. "I don't sense anything from them. They're calm. I think they just decided to start their rounds early this evening." She repeated Obi-Wan's curse, casting a teasing grin in his direction in an attempt to diffuse the tension. He didn't notice.

"So they don't yet know we're here. But we've nowhere to go." His eyes locked with Siri's. This was the exact situation they'd hoped to avoid. His hand went to his lightsaber.

"No, Obi-Wan," she whispered tersely. "There has to be another way. We've come too far to blast it all away now."

"Siri, you know that the last thing I want to do is to fight our way out," he sighed. "We knew this might happen, and we don't have a plan." He tensed, feeling the guards drawing near. "How could we possibly explain our presence here at this hour? The last shift was over hours ago and this area is off-limits." He knew he was repeating information she already knew, but it was a habit from his days with Qui-Gon - to go through all of the information to see if a solution presented itself.

Could they possibly think of a reason why the two of them would be in a restricted area in the middle of the night? His mind was blank. Randarians were notoriously difficult to influence using the Force, so even that was not an option. He glanced around furtively before turning back to Siri, resigning himself to the coming fight. Her blue eyes were wide, and she had a startled look upon her face.

He regarded her curiously. "Do you have an idea, Siri?"

She grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him roughly into the cockpit ladder of a nearby fighter.

"Ow!" he hissed, startled. "What are you-"

"Trust me," she said simply, before kissing him very roughly.

It was a few seconds before he could think. When the realization of what was happening sank in, his body tensed immediately and he tried to pull away. Siri backed off slightly and kissed her way towards his ear, hissing, "Come on, Obi-Wan, work with me. This has to look real if it's going to work."

A second wave of realization, more akin to relief, swept through him. Of course. A pair of workers, looking for an adventurous and forbidden spot to be intimate, sneaking back into the hangar after hours - as long as their false IDs checked out, that should be believable. When the guards found them, they would be hustled right out of the hangar door, hopefully without suspicion of what they had actually been doing. He hoped that Anakin would have the sense to figure the situation out and get back to the ship with Ferus. His padawan had an endearing but troublesome tendency to try to rescue his master in such instances.

Obi-Wan stretched out with his senses, noting that the guards had not seen them yet, and forced himself to relax into the kiss. He slipped his arms around Siri's back, pulling her a little closer. Her words echoed in his mind as if she were repeating them. _Make this look real_. He hadn't really kissed anyone for a long time, longer than he cared to remember. At the age of 31, his love life was nothing exciting.

 _Well, this is kind of exciting_ , he thought. It suddenly occurred to him that Siri's lips were soft and warm, and that her body was surprisingly soft and curvy under the dingy mechanic's coveralls. Though he'd known her all of his life, he hadn't really looked at her before; hadn't really thought about the fact that she was a woman, and a very attractive woman at that.

The kiss softened, their lips moving more slowly, parting slightly to draw the other in a little closer. He felt the tip of her tongue press between his lips and instinctively opened his mouth, welcoming the warm wet sensation with a soft moan.

He cringed internally as soon as he realized that the sound had indeed come from him, as her teasing mental laughter filled his head. With such close physical contact, he could not shield himself from her completely without also limiting his ability to keep his senses tuned to their surroundings. He immediately realized that she was in the same situation, though that didn't make him feel any less embarrassed.

He focused a sarcastic thought towards her, uncertain if she could hear it. _You're enjoying this, aren’t you?_

He heard her voice in his head almost instantly. _I think you're the one who's enjoying yourself_. The tone was sarcastic, but teasing and a little warmer than he was accustomed to hearing from her.

Though he would be loathe to admit it aloud, the truth was that he was enjoying this. It had been a long time since he'd really been kissed, and the emotions that were stirring in him were surprisingly strong. He knew that she could feel the turmoil in him, and he was aware of her swirling emotions as well. Neither of them prodded the other beyond that awareness.

*****

The two padawans slipped back into the ship the team had hidden in the repair yards at the edge of the Randarian military installation. Ferus checked the communications computer quickly.

"Yes, it's here," he said. "They must have found something before we commed them." His fingers danced lightly over the control panel. "Transmitting… there." He glanced up at the younger padawan, who was pacing in the small space.

Anakin wiped sweat from his brow and sighed in frustration. "Something's wrong."

Ferus eyed him skeptically. "What is it?"

"I... can't you feel it?" His eyes were wild in the dim light of the ship. He stopped pacing. "It's... I don't know what it is, but... it's coming from both of them. I feel it in my stomach somehow." He shook his head, clutching his abdomen. "It's a little familiar, but it feels really... out of place. I don't know." He looked back to Ferus, knowing he was ranting. The older padawan probably thought he was imagining the whole thing, or worse, that he was looking for an excuse to run back into the hangar, lightsaber swinging. "Can't you feel it?"

Ferus closed his eyes and concentrated. Anakin knew that the older boy's connection to the Living Force was not as strong as his own, nor was his bond with Siri as strong as Anakin's bond with Obi-Wan. The tension between the two young men had not abated during the course of this mission. Anakin was painfully aware of the fact that the older padawan did not trust him. But despite that, Anakin had occasionally proved to be right.

Ferus's eyes flew open. "I feel it too," he whispered. Anakin was surprised to see that he was slightly flushed.

Anakin closed his eyes again, letting the sensation fill him. "It's like he's broadcasting, but..." He stretched out with the Force to touch their bond - and suddenly realized what he was feeling. He quickly pulled the Force back into himself and sucked in his breath sharply.

"What is it?"

Anakin felt his face redden. "I don't... it's... sexual." He tried not to grin at the mortified look on Ferus's face. The feeling was familiar for a reason. It was the same echo he sometimes felt in the Force when pleasuring himself. He shook his head involuntarily. Feeling that sensation coming from his master, completely unshielded, was more than a little unsettling.

The older padawan looked slightly stunned as the realization dawned. He nodded slowly, clearly agreeing with Anakin's assessment. The two sat quietly for a moment, both uncertain what to do or say.

Anakin stood suddenly. "I have to see this." He turned toward the hatch, glancing at Ferus over his shoulder. "Are you coming?"

To his surprise, Ferus leapt to his feet and followed.

*****

Obi-Wan found himself pulling Siri closer, exploring her mouth, getting lost in the physical sensation of the kiss. He felt her hands slide down his back slowly, and he moaned again when she squeezed his ass firmly, a tingling sensation shooting straight to his groin.

He felt her giggle in his head again. _Hmmm, yes, I really think you are enjoying this, Obi-Wan._

A twinge of irritation flitted through his mind at that. She had always stirred up competitive feelings in him, even after he was old enough to know better. With a sudden burst of determination, he slipped his hands under her buttocks and lifted her body up and in. She whimpered slightly and wrapped her legs around his waist. He turned them both around and sat her on a rung of the ladder he had previously been leaning against. In this position, she would be forced to keep her legs wrapped around him for balance, and he slyly planned ways to work that to his own advantage.

His lips left hers and he heard her whimper in protest. The whimper turned into a moan as he turned her head to the side with a hand under her jaw and began kissing her neck.

"Are you sure you're not enjoying this as well, Siri?" He turned her face back toward his and bored into her eyes with his own. The fire that he saw there startled him a little, but pleased him also. He smiled, suddenly aware that the temporary connection between them was buzzing faintly with desire.

He plundered her mouth again as she wrapped her arms and legs around his body, pulling him in as close as she could. She slid one hand between them and roughly pulled the shirt of his coveralls open, ripping the fabric with a grunt. One hand slipped inside his shirt, her fingers stroking his chest before focusing on a nipple. Momentarily overwhelmed by the eroticism of that act, he pulled away from the kiss and pressed his forehead against hers, breathing raggedly. Her legs squeezed him in tighter as she kissed her way down his neck, and he slowly became aware that she was grinding her pelvis against him slightly, almost unconsciously. That movement pushed him over the edge physically, and he felt the tightening at his groin as his erection grew.

The growing hardness of his cock pressing between her legs made Siri moan again. She broke off her kiss to tongue his ear, whispering hoarsely, "Force, Obi-Wan, where have you been hiding that?"

"Hiding what?" He shifted his position to stroke his cock against where he figured her clitoris would be under the trousers, holding her gaze as he did so.

She sucked in her breath and her gaze went from teasing to smoldering. "Come here," she half-moaned, twining her fingers through his hair and pulling him in for a mind-numbing kiss. He felt his knees begin to give as she sucked his tongue, circling her tongue slowly around the tip. His mind filled with an image of her on her knees, taking his cock in her mouth and tonguing the head in the same way. He tried to shake it away, then realized that she was the one putting the image there.

 _Oh, Siri, I_ -

Suddenly, a faint feeling of danger flared between them. They both reached out with the Force, pulling back slightly but not breaking the kiss.

 _The guards are near_ , he began, and she finished the thought.

_They’re just watching us._

_What should we do?_ Neither was certain who had asked the question, or when they agreed upon the answer.

Siri pulled him down further into the kiss, hoping that the voyeuristic guards would not notice that the fire in the embrace had been replaced by wariness.

The fact that the guards were standing there watching them could only mean that they were waiting to see what would happen. _Perhaps they're expecting a free show?_

_What should we do? Pretend that we see them and act surprised?_

_I don't know._ Obi-Wan frantically hoped that Anakin had not followed the guards in. Any sudden moves could start a conflict that the 16-year-old would jump into head-first. _I think we should give our padawans time to get back to the ship and transmit the data._

_Agreed._

They continued kissing and touching each other, though it had become pure acting. After several long minutes, they sensed the guards getting restless.

Obi-Wan made a show of unfastening the front of Siri's coveralls while pretending to nuzzle her ear. "We're running out of time," he whispered. "Any ideas?"

She pulled his head to her mouth, so that it would look to the guards that she was giving his ear some serious attention. "I think we have to finish what we've started."

He kissed her hard to reestablish the mental link. _What exactly do you mean by finish?_

_I mean that this needs to come to some sort of... natural conclusion._

He pulled back from the kiss, holding her face in his hands. His back was to the guards, and they couldn't see his horrified expression. Siri was facing them, and her expression was one of sheer lust. "You must be joking," he whispered.

She shook her head with a sultry smile for their audience. "No, I'm perfectly serious."

He kissed her again. _Siri, I am not going to... not in front of these people... no..._ He was sure that she could feel his panic creeping through.

 _Relax. I got us into this, and I'll get us out of it._ She pulled back and grinned lustily. With a touch of the Force, she was off of the ladder and had spun him around before he knew what had happened.

Now he was facing the guards and plastered on a blissful smile, while her expression had become serious. He pulled her in close enough to whisper, "What are you doing?"

"Just trust me, please," she whispered. He nodded cautiously. The mask of passion on his face was almost dropped when she unfastened his coveralls below the waist and slipped her hand inside. His heart nearly stopped when he felt her hand close around his now-flaccid penis.

He kissed her so hard that their teeth knocked together. _What the hell are you doing?_

 _Believe me, this is the easiest way to finish this._ She began stroking him. _Just relax. Maybe enjoy it?_

He pulled back, embarrassed at the predicament. "Siri, I'm not sure this is going to work. I'm much too uncomfortable - ah!"

She smiled at him, feeling him harden in spite of his protestations. "Well, now," she whispered, "your cock seems to be getting quite comfortable." Her eyes smoldered again.

***** 

Anakin focused the binocs, carefully leaning his elbows on the barrel that hid him from view. A smile was spread across his face. "Un-fucking-believable."

Ferus said nothing, his back pressed against the barrel and a look of discomfort coloring his features.

"Are you sure you don't want to look?" Anakin asked, not moving from his position, not offering the binocs, knowing what the answer would be.

"We shouldn't be watching this," Ferus whispered, not bothering to hide his disgust at Anakin's enthusiastic voyeurism. "We should get back to the ship and wait for them. They’ll come eventually." He flinched immediately at his choice of words.

Anakin snickered softly. "Ah, you just can't stand the thought of your beloved master being intimate with anyone other than you. Not that you've ever had a shot."

"Shut up!" the older padawan hissed.

Anakin struggled to control his glee. Ferus's crush on his master was common knowledge among the junior padawans.

"Hey, I don't mind having this view all to myself. When else will I have the opportunity to vicariously experience a hand job from Master Siri?"

"What?" Ferus bolted to his knees and roughly snatched the binocs from Anakin's grasp, refocusing them as quickly as he could. His breathing sped up slightly at the view. "Oh, Sith, I don't believe it."

Anakin swallowed down his irritation at being knocked to the hard cement floor by the older apprentice. _That must've hit close to home_ , he thought. He stretched his senses out as much as he dared towards his master, trying to stay just underneath the Jedi's notice, but close enough to feel some of the arousal shimmering off of him. His breathing quickened.

He closed his eyes, concentrating. A sudden wave of erotic sensation rolled off of his master, and the intensity of it made him moan softly.

He opened his eyes to see Ferus staring at him. "What are you doing?"

"He's practically broadcasting, not even trying to shield," Anakin explained, feeling slightly guilty but standing his ground. "I can't help but feel it. Can't you?" He watched Ferus blush furiously and grinned. "Come on, if you concentrate, you can almost feel her hand on-"

Ferus swallowed hard and shoved the binocs back towards him. "Anakin, this is wrong. We should not be here. We shouldn't be seeing this. You shouldn't be..." He paused, searching for words that were less distasteful than the ones on the tip of his tongue.

"Getting off on it?" Anakin finished with a wicked smile. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna whack off here in front of you or anything." He picked the binocs up again and moved back to the barrel. What he could now see, combined with what he was feeling, made him want to withdraw that last statement.

***** 

Obi-Wan found that he no longer had to act. He was fully erect under Siri's amazing touch, much to his surprise. Her back was to the guards, but the expression on her face was one of sheer desire.

"Obi-Wan, you're so hard. Do you know how fucking sexy you are right now?"

He was distantly aware that her sudden change in behavior was an attempt to help him get more comfortable with the situation, but it didn't really matter. This felt great and he was getting more excited by the minute.

She was stroking him more quickly now, having moved aside to give the guards a better view. He leaned back into the ladder and closed his eyes, gasping with pleasure. Her hand moved a little faster, aided by the lubrication of the fluid leaking from the tip of his cock.

"Do you like it like this?" she asked, her voice low in her throat. When he said nothing, she roughly grabbed his chin with her free hand and turned his face toward her. "I asked you a question. Do you like it?" The strength of the Force was behind her words.

Obi-Wan was both shocked and aroused by the forceful display. "Yes," he breathed. "I love it." He could feel her presence seeping in around the edges of his consciousness, coaxing him towards release. His thoughts became blurry, a red haze filling the spaces between them.

"Then come for me," she said, her voice sweet but with a threatening edge. "I want you to come for me, right here, right now."

"I can't, Siri... ohhh..." To his surprise, he came. It was quiet, but it still melted his brain momentarily. When he opened his eyes after a long moment, she was watching his expression carefully while wiping the semen covering her hand onto his coveralls. He pulled her into a tight hug, suddenly unsure of how to behave in such a situation. Did that really just happen? She had made him come when he would have sworn that he wasn't close at all. It was almost like a mind-whammy, though he'd never heard of such a thing before.

"How did you do that?" he whispered.

"A little trick my master taught me a while back," she purred in his ear. "You have no idea what kind of situations a female Jedi can find herself in."

Obi-Wan thought he knew Adi Gallia well, but that was an interesting piece of information. He almost wished he could ask Qui-Gon about it. His master had certainly spent a good deal of time with her. He wondered if Adi had ever used that trick on him. And if she did, why didn't Qui-Gon ever tell him about it?

"All right, you two, get a room for the rest of the night!"

The voice was so close that they both cried out, genuinely startled. Obi-Wan frantically redressed behind Siri. They both blushed furiously. Obi-Wan wasn't acting.

In character, Siri stammered out an excuse, which the large guard waved away. "Just get yer asses outta here before I come to my senses." He winked at Obi-Wan and jerked his head toward the exit.

The disguised Jedi thanked him nervously and scrambled toward the door of the hangar, glancing meekly at the other leering security guards as they passed by.

As they left the hangar, Obi-Wan risked a glance at Siri. She smiled back, seemingly at ease with what had just happened between them.

Was it just an act to her? he wondered. Did it mean anything at all, or was it just part of the escape plan? He had been convinced that there was a genuine connection between them for a few moments, but her ability to turn it on so effortlessly at the end had confused him.

I just got a hand job in a public place, with people watching. From Siri...

He forced himself to relax. At least their padawans had not witnessed their public sexual display.

As they drew close to their disguised ship several minutes later, he felt a familiar presence behind them. They turned to find their padawans jogging to catch up to them - and not coming from the direction of the ship. Anakin grinned broadly at the two masters, while Ferus appeared uncomfortably embarrassed.

"Oh, no..." Obi-Wan moaned, exchanging a glance with Siri. She shrugged, grinning.

Anakin laughed, his eyes full of mischief. Obi-Wan glared at him before ascending the ramp into the ship. Suddenly at his side, the teenager slapped Obi-Wan on the back and spoke quietly into his ear. "Master, I simply cannot wait to hear your report to the Council about this mission."

FIN


End file.
